A general object of the present disclosure is to provide an actuator for an aerosol container that includes a child-resistance mechanism for releasably blocking depression of the actuator button and/or a mechanism for releasably locking the actuator button in the depressed or activated position.
The present disclosure embodies a number of aspects that can be implemented separately from or in combination with each other.
An actuator for an aerosol container having a valve with a projecting valve stem, in accordance with one aspect of the present disclosure, includes an actuator button having an outlet for coupling to the valve stem. A crossbar is disposed between the container and the actuator button. The crossbar is movable with respect to the valve stem between at least a first position blocking depression of the actuator button with respect to the valve stem and a second position permitting depression of the actuator button with respect to the valve stem. The crossbar preferably can be moved from either side of the actuator, and one or more springs preferably are carried by the crossbar for engaging the container and biasing the crossbar to the first or blocking position.